Windows in a Twisted Soul
by Lunatic
Summary: Why did Grima take the path of the Dark Side??? R/R


__

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything here… only the plot. But I worship the ground on which Brad Dourif (or Grima as we start about this…) walks… maybe that helps :)

English is not my first language and therefore my apologies for typos and bad grammar.

****

Windows in a Twisted Soul

__

  
Grima, son of Galmod, was standing right in the middle of his room. His room was next to King Theoden's room and filled with a minimum of furniture; just one bed, one chair and one closet. The rest of his room was filled with bookcases, because that was the only thing that he really owned and loved: his books. He had stood there on that same spot the entire night, without any movement; sleeping was something Grima, son of Galmod, did not do very often.

"Grima?"

He heard the weak voice of his Lord, his King Theoden. A man he had once loved, the man he still loved… loved like the father he never really had. When Galmod looked at the pale, black haired boy that was his son he always looked hurted and disappointed. It was almost lucky that he had died when Grima was still 'innocent'.

"Yes, my Lord?" Grima bowed at the sight of King Theoden, lying in his bed and looking way too many years older than he was.

"Grima, where's my son?"

"Theodred is controlling the South borders of Rohan, my Lord. There has been orcs reported."

On that moment there was a soft knock on the door and a young woman entered; Eowyn, Shieldmaiden of Rohan.

"Uncle?" she quickly shot a hateful glance at the counsellor, but then she sat down next to King Theoden's bed grasping one of the man's hands. "Uncle? A messenger has come to warn us. Orcs and other foul creatures are attacking our west borders. Let me… let us send some people to help them!"

"Grima?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Is this true?"

"No, my Lord. There is only an attack in the South. And Theodred and his men are already taking care of that." Actually there _was_ an attack. But Saruman the Wise, the powerful wizard and his true master, had demanded him that he should avoid any Rohan contribution. He didn't know why, but he had learned not to ask too many questions.

"YOU SNAKE!!!" Why are you trying to destroy us!!!" Eowyn had jumped on her feet and is standing right in front of Grima, with eyes flashing with anger. Without realising Grima takes some steps behind, afraid of this sudden anger.

"You are _NOT_ a loyal servant! Too whom did you sell your loyalties? Sauron??? Or maybe even Saruman?"

Grima suddenly grasps one of her wrists and hisses in her ear. "I've only gave my loyalty to the King. And remember, my cold Eowyn… Saruman is our _friend_."

"I'm _not _yours!" and with a jerk she frees herself from his grasp. With a last look at her uncle she rushes out of the room, tears of anger in her eyes.

After this 'little' incident the day went slowly and almost normally by. Grima had successfully stopped a little group of riders who were heading to the west, by Eowyn's command. He simply had known that she would try to do that, but the riders where too afraid of him to ignore his order. And so Grima assumed that the attack of the orcs had been successful. 

King Theoden was sitting in his chair in the Golden Hall, breathing loudly and looking as only a shadow of the proud and noble King he was had been. Grima was 'counselling' him and so he already had been able to get Eomer, brother of Eowyn, away from him for a couple of days. Just to join Theodred in the South.

The night was already falling when Grima dwelled trough the corridors of the Golden Hall, lost deep inside his own thoughts. King Theoden was already lying in his bed asleep, tired and weary of this day, and rest was coming over Edoras. Entering his own room he immediately smelled something strange, another human being, Eowyn. When he lightened up the candles in his room he saw her, sitting on the only chair he had in his room. She looked at him with teary eyes, slightly shaking as if she was afraid of him.

"My Lady… why this honour of your presence?" 

"Grima," she spoke with a soft voice, "why did you become like this? When I first came here, you weren't like this. I thought we could be friends in the beginning." She shakes her head "How wrong I was…" Grima almost can't hear these last words, and he wishes he hadn't heard them.

"I…" for the first time in, he thinks, his entire life he doesn't know what to say, "my Lady… I…"

Eowyn shakes her head. "No Grima. You have chosen the path of the Dark side a long time ago. I only don't understand why…" She stands up. "Forgive me for entering your room without permission… Lord Grima." She stands up and walks towards the door, giving him one last look.

Grima remembers the first time he met her. A young cheerful girl who had just lost her parents, who was running energetic through the Golden Hall, teasing her uncle and lighting up everybody's heart around her, including his. She had been one of the few persons who had been nice to him in his live. "Eowyn…" 

She looks frightened at him. "I shouldn't have said this… I'm sorry." After those words she almost flees out of his rooms, leaving him alone.

"Eowyn," he whispers, "the reason why I've chosen the Dark path… is you." After those words he just stands, in the middle of his rooms, not moving a finger and waiting until the first lights of the day are there again.

______________________

__

Feedback is Appreciated!

Should I continue this or just leave it like it as right now?


End file.
